


Take Hold of My Spinning World (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>爵士的世界比一般人旋转的要快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Hold of My Spinning World (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Hold of My Spinning World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9989) by Hearts of Eternity. 



> Original Author: Hearts of Eternity  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

**抓紧我旋转的世界**

爵士的世界远比一般人旋转得要快。

五彩斑斓，华色璀璨，高速自转。举目四顾，只见光影交织，却又看不真切。在这儿，言语太过肤浅。承诺激不起涟漪，留不下痕迹。他居住在这自己一手打造的风暴中心，被纷杂的思想、人声和光怪陆离的现实扭成的巨型漩涡团团包围。这个世界的混乱不是正常人所能想象的。

他的制造者是个奇怪的家伙，在爵士还是幼生体时，就为他装备了整套语言及运动系统。当其他幼体在地上爬来爬去牙牙学语，爵士已经能翻着跟斗滔滔不绝了。其他幼体把他视作异类抵触排斥，而爵士也懒得理睬他们。笨拙而又愚蠢的同龄人令人厌烦，他更愿意搭理幼生体中心的守卫或其他成年人。

随着时间的推移，他越来越敏捷，越来越聪明，也越来越烦躁，越来越对周遭的人事提不起劲；与此同时，墙外的世界以及蕴含的无限可能对他的吸引力却与日俱增。最终他逃走了。趁着夜色，在守卫们的光学镜底下，翻过高墙溜之大吉——他是有史以来唯一成功逃离中心的幼体。

每每思及，得意与成就感总令得爵士纵声大笑。他诡计多端、迅捷灵敏，难以捉摸，不受约束。 

那个夜晚让爵士明白自己有多麽与众不同。他不需要像寻常人那样，得在导师的教诲下学习积累，花上数纪找到想走的路，成为想做的人。他拥有与生俱来的天赋，注定了独一无二，也注定了独行天下。

如果他能从高度戒备的幼生体中心溜走，那么他能潜入任何地方，偷到任何想要的东西。层层守卫的机密数据，就像公共图书馆里任人取阅的数据版。一次又一次，如入无人之境。

事实告诉爵士，他就是这么快，这么聪明，这么强。

对于大多数人，能力总有极限，但爵士对此嗤之以鼻。超越自我的欲望永无止尽，要飞得更高钻得更深，要大步向前永不回头。他的名字传遍暗巷，他神秘莫测，而他的能力使人惊叹。在爵士自己看来，他足以与塞伯坦的领袖一争高下。没有他做不到的事。没有他偷不到的东西。没有他去不了的地方。没有什么能瞒过他的耳目口鼻。

在这个世界里，他的世界里，一切旋转得如此之快，模糊了界限，只见得人影憧憧丰厦诡谲，只听得耳语呢喃窸窸窣窣。因为不真切，所以不介怀，便无顾忌，是以不可阻挡。他肆意驰骋，纵情妄为，行事只凭高兴二字。

才能与天赋是他最坚强的后盾。

他的价值无与伦比。

他知道。

更深谙如何善加利用。

在那一片光影色块中，他就是世界的中心与主宰。夹带着风暴席卷沿路的倒霉鬼，把他们拖进疯狂的漩涡，推下无底深渊。有时是为了好玩，有时则是为了保持身手。

但偶尔，如果报酬合适，他也不介意去某个指定的地方逛逛，顺便切开撕裂猎物。不在乎粉身碎骨的是谁，也不在乎是谁付了钱。他总能轻易完成委托。轻松，太过轻松了。

就这样，一纪又一纪，黄金时代来了，黄金时代结束了。

时间早已失去意义，不变的是爵士旋转的世界。

随后战争打响了。他嗅到了致命的危险还有利益与死亡的气息。

汽车人，愚昧刻板自诩身份高贵。紧攥虚伪的忠诚，用华丽的辞藻装饰所谓的正义。他们不待见爵士，也不需要他这种人。

另一边……

威震天出手阔绰。

比爵士见过的任何委托人都要大方得多。

霸天虎才是他的同类，他们与他如出一辙。敏捷。强壮。狡猾。

威震天提供了爵士寻觅许久却从未真正体验过的东西：挑战。

他总是超前两步，计划第三步，迎面接下所有挑战，乐此不疲。他神不知鬼不觉地出入汽车人基地。敌人在迅雷不及掩耳的攻击前溃不成军。他毫不留情地侵入他们的处理器，将搜刮到的数据和可怜的牺牲品、或是牺牲品的残骸交给威震天处置。他无所不用其极，无从防范亦无人能够阻挡。

直到有一天，生平仅见的挑战冷不丁档在爵士面前，拦住了他的去路。

那是个浓灰色的汽车人，一个在制造伊始就预设好了程序，专门提供战略战术支持的安全顾问。看得出，为适应战争中的角色，他被二次改造过。他带着手铐，遍体鳞伤，能量液不断从撕裂的装甲间渗出、蜿蜒滴淌。

爵士的任务很简单，简单得几乎称不上任务。威震天唯一的要求就是从对方的处理器中获取情报，随后毁尸灭迹。就这些，没别的了。他做过成百上千次，比走路更轻松。

可就是这个家伙，仿佛一道无法逾越的障碍，强行给爵士不可阻挡的势头按下了暂停键。

强行给他那无人可企及的世界按下了暂停键。

他们面对着面，暗潮汹涌，表面上却文明甚至礼貌的互相交换着名字。

警车。

自此，这两个字深深烙印进爵士的处理器，再也无法被遗忘。爵士毫不忌讳谈论他的计划：强行数据对接，撕开内部防御，侵入处理器，搜索每一个存档，夺取任何有价值的情报。当时他就感觉到了对方的与众不同。警车的反应镇定至极冷静至极，他的语调平板淡漠，语气波澜不惊，与爵士混乱噪杂的世界如此格格不入。他说——

“你的成功几率相当之低。”

他是对的。

那一天，爵士生平首尝败绩。他完成过成百上千的任务，无论多么艰难危险，总能用自己的办法夺得压倒性的胜利，笑到最后。可偏偏在这个家伙面前，这个叫警车的炉渣面前，他失败了。

这个事实有些吓到了爵士，失败的滋味那么陌生、苦涩，他不知道该怎样咽下这杯苦酒，更不知道如何接受失败。

所以第二天爵士又回到了那个房间，再一次试着击溃那个拒绝崩溃的家伙。

但警车像寒冰一样冷硬，如磐石一般不可撼动。他的思维封锁紧密，不留半点缝隙，所有的数据与档案严格依照主人的意志存储排列，警车似乎知道自己内部每一根电路的颤动，每一个中继器的扭转，每一个无关紧要的节点，总能赶在爵士之前切断数据循环，或升起临时防火墙阻挡渗透。

挫败不断啃噬着爵士的火种。他比所有人优秀，更强大更迅捷，永远领先一步。竟有人敢不屈从他的意愿，警车，这个可憎可恶的家伙竟敢存在于世间。

多么奇怪，对警车的诅咒恰恰代表了他们紧密关系的开始。

一次真正意义上的谈话，没有含糊其辞虚与委蛇，没有暧昧不明的低语，也没有冠冕堂皇的辞令。爵士提问，警车回答。经过连日的折磨与审讯，警车早已精疲力尽，只能勉强维持意识。但他说起话来仍是有条不紊有理有据，听那口气，仿佛他才是恒定不变的中心，而爵士只是一道随波逐流的虚影。他说话时总是紧盯着爵士，词语都经过挑选与斟酌，似乎只要说错一个字，爵士便会崩溃失控。不对。这不对！大错特错！爵士才是控制一切的人，才是主宰，他随心所欲，而这个世界不过是他用来解闷的玩具罢了。

不是吗？

难道不是吗！

他大声质问，那家伙竟像是被逗乐了。

“你果然像他们说的一样自欺欺人。”

自欺欺人。

汽车人这样评价他。

“或许。”爵士冷冷地应道，护目镜的光芒中透出疯狂的意味。

这个无法攻克的挑战令他着迷。他的世界依然旋转，但漩涡的中心不断偏移，直到固定在一点上——那个难以击溃的汽车人，牵引着爵士鬼斧神差般三天两头往对方的囚室跑。没有审讯，没有强行数据对接，只是交谈。

不知为何，只要一踏进那个房间，旋转便会不断减速。警车能令他的世界稳定。

终于，威震天发话了。他说这是浪费时间浪费资源，既然套不出情报那就杀了一了百了，别再浪费精力了。

世界开始以从所未有的速度急转，等爵士反应过来时，他已经站在了警车的囚室里，做着从未计划过的事。他的世界旋转得如此之快，终于挣脱了他的掌握。爵士看着自己的手打开手铐，拽起对方扶稳，用满不在乎的笑容面对睁大的蓝色光镜。

“你要干什么？”到了这个时候，警车的语气还是那么淡漠。

“你说呢？我要放了你。”

警车比他高大得多。爵士不得不半拖半抱着对方艰难的穿过走廊。

“为什么？”

爵士大笑，思绪风驰电掣般追逐脱离掌握的世界骤转不止，混乱已极。

“我不知道。”

但他毕竟是爵士。他或许不知道为什么要救这个总是惹怒自己的家伙，但他很清楚该怎么做。一块普通的房门键锁板，足够让他侵入网络关闭沿途的所有监控摄像头。

“为什么？”离开基地后，警车再次发问，似乎完全理解不了爵士不合逻辑的行为。

“我从没见过你这样的人。杀掉太浪费了。”

“你不是没有杀过人。”

“没有像你这么好玩的。”

霸天虎基地里人声四起，终于发了异常。他们在激光炮火中奔跑，带着紧咬不放的追兵穿过重重夜色。爵士的护目镜迸射出炫目狂野的光芒，笑声不绝。警车蹙额。

“没有人用‘好玩’这个词形容过我。”

“凡事都有第一次嘛。”

他们在边界停下，警车反常的犹豫了，不确定该怎么办，爵士替他拿了主意。

“走吧，你自由了！”

追兵越来越近。“我逃不远。”

“我都安排好了。”爵士总是超前两步计划第三步。汽车人小队和飞船应该就躲在附近不远等待接应。他伸出手，将这个能带来稳定的家伙推开一步。“你的朋友在等你。”

警车一动不动。“跟我走。”他说道。

“不行。”爵士下意识地回绝，这可不在他的计划内，连一秒都没有想过。

“你对汽车人有用。”

“走吧，警车。你的朋友还在等你呢。”太快了，太快了，旋转已经彻底失去控制。

“你放了我。”警车的光镜似乎是天地间唯一恒定不动的事物。“你已经不能回霸天虎了。跟我走。”

“我当不了汽车人的。学不来那套。”

警车突地伸手抓紧他的手腕。世界骤然静止。没有旋转与混乱，从所未有的清明透澈。

“你那么聪明，肯定能办到。”

是吗？他真的有那么聪明吗？忠诚是能学会的吗？成为值得信赖的人？高尚的人？人真的能如此彻底的改变吗？

爵士没有答案，但他无法拒绝这样的挑战。

那双蓝色的光镜里透着痛楚，但仍然那么坚定、平稳。

“好吧，我试试。”

警车的嘴角微微一动，几乎像是笑了。

“你的成功几率非常之高。”

当他们再度并肩奔跑，世界又开始旋转。警车沉默不语。爵士张扬的笑声不时划破夜空。

从那一天起，尽管他的世界依然天旋地转，但与过去却截然不同了。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Jazz: 爵士  
> Prowl: 警车  
> Megatron: 威震天


End file.
